Cruise de la Xmen
by anime - eVoLVeD
Summary: What happens when the Xmen go on a little bit of a vacation... Did I foreget to mention without the proffesers.. A few romances from all around. R
1. Chapter 1

The Xavier mansion was still just as a loud announcement came over the P.A system.

"Everyone please report to the jet bay." said the femaile voice.The students began to pour out of whatever room they were occupying. They walked into the jet bay as commanded adn awaited and explanation a few or them whispering to each other wondering what was going on.

"Do we like have another mission or like have to go to the danger room?" Kitty asked.

There four advisors in front of them. And behind them a very huge something under a rather large cloak. The professer began the conversation.

" I'm glad to see all ten of you have.." he stopped and recounted."Where's Kurt?" he asked.

"He's in the.." just then Kurt bamphed in.

"Sorry, I really shouldn't of eaten all of those bean burritos." he said clutching his stomach.

A few "ewwws" and "gross" were heard throught out the room The Proffeser cleared his throat.

"Continuing on" he said"I know you are all wondering why we called you here. Although the school year has ended and many of you will be returning home soon like your other peers we decided that you deserved a special treat." Logan stepped back and unvailed the surprise which happened to be a cruise ship. A small but sufficently sized deluxe cruise ship.The students stared in amazement.

" We thought you all deserved a proper vacation, especially after all of the events of this year." Ororo said. They could all remember too clearly the deathdefying encounter which what they thought would be their last. Shaking a few bad memories from their heads Mr.McCoy continued.

"We thought you could use a deluxe week long cruise with whoever wants to go. Sooo..whoever wants to go raise your hand." Tabby,Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty and Bobby's hands all shot up.They looked around, Pietro,Wanda,Rouge and Gambit all stood silent. "Awww come on Rouge it guna be great."Tabby knocked rouges bare elbow. Rouge sighed."Awh alraght, I guess Ah'll go." she said lifting her hand.

"Remy will be going to Ah guess." he said smiling at Rouge.

"Not me I'll be perfectly happy stayin here there's no problem with a bit of peace and quiet." Wanda stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Pietro looked at Rouge and then to Remy who was smiling at her with a ridiculous grin on his face. "I'll go" he almost shouted.

"Alright then, you guys can leave whenever you feel ready" Logan huffed.

"Wait, you mean you're not going?" Jean asked.

"As we said this is a vacation for you."

"Awesome." Kurt said giving Bobby a high five. "But" the Professer interrupted.

"That doesn't mean we won't be checking in now and again." He said tapping his temple with a smile." And of course as you know Scott and Jean will be in chrage."

"Of course" Rouge and Tabby said bitterly.

"Well like what about Gambit, he's like really old too." Kitty said giggiling.

"Well, whatever you decide this is made for you all to have fun. Jusjt figure out who does what and how everything will run." Mr.McCoy added. "Now understand the food is fully stocked for more than a weeks time. But if you tend to run out." He quickly glances at Pietro,and stared at Kurt. "Pietro can run back and grab some food or Kurt, well you understand." he finished.

"There are 5 bedrooms each has two beds. Choose wisley." He stopped once again searching for something else to say. "Now I know how you teens get but this is a brand new ship just had it sent over so don't mess it up. This last for 7 at the most 9 days so be careful." The Professeur could see that they were dying to leave so he finished the meeting with a brief gesture letting them know they could. After all the students had exited Ororo walked over to the Professer and asked.

"Do you think this is wise Charles" she questioned."No one but them on the ocean?"

"We have at least a day and half maybe two before they leave." He crossed his hand together." If we see that they don't get along to well on their own together which I highly doubt, there's always the virtual simulator. But I don't believe we will be needing it. I trust them fully."

Hmmmmmm.. what's this..you know the saying .."When the professers are away, the X-menwill play." Check out the next chapter coming soon. PlEaSeR&R

Cruise de la X-men chapter 1 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

This is my Disclaimer: I own no X-men.. This is chpter 1a yes 1b is coming soon

Everyone was planning for their big trip.Jean , Kitty and Bobby were making calls to their parents, letting then know that they could expect them home later on in the month. In his room Kurt began to talk to Bobby about their upcoming trip.

"Hey man, can you believe this, no teachers, no supervision at all, and with the girls?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yah and maybe like Kitty will um relax a bit." he said mimicking her.

They burst into a fit of laughter.A very lod "AHEM" was heard by the door.

"Uh oh" Bobby whispered. Kitty was standing in the doorway tapping her foot rapidly.

"Uh Keety I didn't mean anythign by it I didn't even say anything." He said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah like, WHATEVER KURT!" She stomped off towards her room.Kurt sat speechless on his bed, a bit ashamed of himself fo going along with Bobby.

"Haha BURN!" Bobby shouted laughing. Kurt grimaced and lunged for Bobby held onto him and teleported to the jet bay. He let go of him and with another bamph he was gone.

"Can't you take a joke!" Bobby yelled.

As Kitty stomped down the hallway she stopped at the door and gave it a good hard push. She knew that when Rouge went somewhere she'd always have to bring a lot of layers so she'd pack heavy. But, pddly enogh the door swung open with ease, except for hitting a few of her sandels that she had strewn infront of the rooms walkway. She looked around at the space that still occupied the room, actually she noticed that Rouge had not started packing at all. She simply laid on her bed listening to her CD player not acknowledgeing that Kitty had entered the room.

"Rouge.." Kitty said trying to grab her attention. "Rouge...Rouge, Hey ROUGE!" Kitty said throwing a pillow at her.

"What!" she responded brethelessly, taking off her headphones.

"Why haven't you like started packing."

"Oh" She said calming down "Because,well, I jus figured I'd do it later."

"Oh. Well that's weird."

"Why?" Rouge said putting her hands on her hips.

"Jus because you usually pack like your staying away for a month or something."

"I guess this time I jus thought I wouldn't, ..uh didn't need to pack so much."

"Huh"Kitty thought a moment." Ewwwwww you wanna look sexy for Remy." Kitty said tauntfully.

"No Ah don't" she huffed.

"Yes you do its written all over your face."

"That's not the reason Kitty!" Rouge stomped her foot.

"Rougey and Remy sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she burst into a fit of laughter.

"If you don't stop it right now KITTY!"

"Hahahaha"Kitty taunted

"I'll strangle you wit' ma bare hands!" Rouge exclaimed ripping off her gloves. Kitty laughed so hard she fell on her bed."That's it." Rouge shouted. "COME 'ERE"

"AH" Kitty screamed as Rouge grabbed her leg."Alright alright theres like no need to drain me over it. They had gotten into many 'altercations' like this and she knew Rouge would do her no real harm, although her tough exterior.But then Kitty realized.. She gasped...

Hope u like it 1b is on the way .. PLease read d review I really appreciate all the comments.


End file.
